Galactic Dawn
'''Galactic Dawn '''was a notable Era in the Galaxy that started after the Vrox Rampage ended following the Battle of Earth in 2324. The Era was known for its shift away from large galaxy-spanning governments into smaller solar states and megacorporate-run space. Prelude After the brief but violent ASF-K'adurbian War in 2311 it became clear that the previously thought safety of planets was no longer a garantuee. Galactic states now had the demonstrated capability of conquering well-defended planets belonging to other galactic states. The time of relative peace had come to an end, and the galaxy knew it. The bigger question was who would strike first. It would turn out that no galactic state would strike first, as the Allied Systems Federation had triggered an aggresive response from the enigmatic Vrox. As Vrox invaders came pouring through the Penthe wormhole, the Vrox Rampage began. A destructive and bloody war for survival began as the resources of every great galactic state was required to fight of the invaders. The Allied Systems Federation and the Ursear Republic were the vanguard of the defense, followed by the K'adurbian Stellar Empire, the Bor Empire, and even the Pirate Alliance. As the Vrox forces were often too strong for planetary defenses and orbital infrastructure, these were destroyed in many systems. Especially the Federation and the Stellar Empire could not defend their colonies and these qere conquered and their populations decimated or driven away. Galactic infrastructure became unusable and trade came to a screeching halt, leaving millions of souls hungry, deprived, stuck, or defenseless. After the decisive victory for the allied forces at the Battle of Earth, the Vrox were finally defeated and pushed into unexplored space. The people of the galaxy could begin restoration work. But these efforts would not come from the previously mighty galactic states. The Allied Systems Federation fragmented and a human-centric state emerged, causing a strong rivalry and constant threat of war between the two. Likewise, the K'adurbian Stellar Empire completely fragmented as it no longer had the military or the infrastructure to keep its conquered minority species in control. This fragmentation spawned numerous small Kithri, Zracron, Rethallian, and K'adurbian planetstates. The Ursear Republic was the worst off, as the Nova of Saris destroyed the homeworld of the Ursear and the capital planet of the Republic, as well as all orbital infrastructure in the Saris System. Due to this, and the losses from the Vrox invasion, the Republic completely collapsed and remaining planets either joined the Allied Systems Federation or were conquered by the Nork Collectiveness. Painful restoration As the remaining and emerging functional governments were scrambling in this power vacuum, pirates and companies saw opportunities and took them. Warships were sold and bought to fund the states budget, and were used by both pirates and companies to expand their private armies. The states no longer controlled space, but individuals and companies did. These pirates, individuals, and companies also took on most responsibility for cleaning up all the mess left over from the rampage. Especially Vrox wreckage led to the discovery of many powerful and versatile technologies, like Living Metal. While these early years were problematic, a newer and more interconnected galaxy emerged from the chaos. Especially Concordia became a safe haven for all Races of the galaxy during and following its recolonization. This gave the planet a wide multicultural population which created many opportunities for innovation that would benefit the entire galaxy.